Quédate conmigo
by MoonlitPrincess
Summary: Mientras por fin consiguió levantarse con una mala leche que daba miedo (No hijos míos, no, la vida no es un anuncio de ‘‘Danao’’). Intentó vestirse como pudo, le costó bastante encontrar el armario puesto que la luz cegadora de primera hora de la mañana


¡¡Wolasss! Bueno, antes de nada… aquí empiezo un nuevo relatillo de los míos. Espero que os guste (y ya sabéis si es así, comentario al canto u os rebano la cabeza todos! xD) Época merodeadores… (para no variar ¬¬U) y bueno, pues eso. Disclamer: Nada es mío, sólo la poca imaginación que me queda para darle vida a unos meros personajes de ficción…

_**Días intensivos**_

Una chica pelirroja entraba en la habitación dando un sonoro portazo. Estaba temblando, sus ojos habitualmente color esmeralda ahora parecían tener un color ''rojizo ira''. No podía ser, no, no podía ser. ¿Cómo había osado? Esto no se quedaría así… Se sentó de malas maneras en la silla que había junto a su escritorio mientras cogía un libro de la estantería al parecer viejo y deshojado. Una fina capa de polvo cubría prácticamente toda la portada. Cogió aire y sopló.

Poco a poco unas letras doradas empezaron a surgir de la portada por arte de magia

_Who's I am? Tell me… _

_Lilian Evans _

- Tanto tiempo… bueno, ¡ya iba siendo hora!- Dijo con tono alegre, al parecer el malhumor que había experimentado hacía escasos instantes había desaparecido repentinamente al abrir aquel… ¿Diario?

Lily cogió una pluma, y suavemente la mojó en tinta.

_9 de Abril de 1976:_

_Día como otro cualquiera… ¿no? Pues no, no querido mío. Hoy me he levantado, y como no, hay que hacer referencia a lo primero que ves en el día. Tú ahí en tu camita tan calentita… y de repente oyes una voz que dice (pero dulcemente, eso sí)_

- ¡¡¡Liliaaaaaaaaaaaaan, ¡¡mueve el culo de la cama que vas a llegar tarde!- Mientras que seguidamente levanta esa bonita persiana a la que tanto adoras y te quedas con los ojos a lo Juanito Valderrama

- Quez mde dejefz en padzz!- Se escuchó oír a Lily debajo de la almohada- Hoy es sábado, y mañana domingo. Y pasado volverá a ser sábado también…

- Venga Lils, no lo flipes. Vamos a llegar tarde a clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas…- Una chica de rasgos delicados se sentó en la cama de su amiga. Era morena con el pelo largo, unos ojazos verdes que quitaban el sentido, bastante alta y delgada.

- Susan… sé lo que digo… hoy es sábado…- Dijo Lily en tono de reproche, queriéndose convencerse más a sí misma que a su propia amiga.

- Esta bien, pero esta vez serás tú la única que llegará tarde…- Dijo dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla de despedida, y antes de irse abrió completamente la persiana de la habitación

Maldita sea. Siempre, siempre, siempre tenía que comerle la cabeza… ahora ya sería incapaz de coger el sueño de nuevo.

Al levantarse, se dio con la mesilla de noche que había junto a su mesa. El escalabramiento producido por el choque ahora retumbaba en su cabeza.

- Ji, jijiji… no duele, no… no duele…- dijo cerrando los ojos- Ah, pues sí, sí duele… ¡¡¡Aaaahhhhhh! Ya te digo si duele…

Mientras por fin consiguió levantarse con una mala leche que daba miedo (No hijos míos, no, la vida no es un anuncio de ''Danao''). Intentó vestirse como pudo, le costó bastante encontrar el armario puesto que la luz cegadora de primera hora de la mañana la había dejado daltónica perdida. Mientras se colocaba la túnica estaba con la mochila haciendo equilibrio sobre la nariz, con los apuntes de transformaciones entre los dedos del pie izquierdo y con el lápiz, la pluma y la redacción que debería tener hecha desde el principio de los tiempos.

Lily se dispuso a ir al baño a colocarte eso llamado pelo, pilló el cepillo con postura a lo ''¿Tu bebe es un cawboy, entonces, porque tiene que peinarse como un cowboy?'' y comenzó a cepillarse. Lo curioso, es que con el cepillo de dientes el pelo y con el del pelo los dientes...

- Corre, corre forest, corre...- Se decía a sí misma Lily. Mientras casi se comía al prefecto y los libros del prefecto… Y por si se quedaba con hambre, aún le quedaba la posibilidad de tragarse las escaleras. Un día precioso, si señor.

Bajó a toda prisa hacía el gran comedor, no podía irse a clase teniendo el estómago vacío… ese era el principio principal de las leyes de Lily. Ni se sentó cuando cogió lo que su amiga Susan denominaba un ''trastobrick'' de leche y se lo tomó de un sorbo.

Una vez metidas las galletas en la mochila y los apuntes en el café y tener el intestino delgado con un sabor demasiado parecido al de la tinta, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería pirarse de una buena vez a clase.

Lily se iba acercando a los terrenos que tanto adoraba. Vamos… que se los comía a no ser porque minutos antes casi se había roto los piños con las escaleras al salir. Ya estaba cerca, veía la cabaña de lejos… (la veía cerrada, porque otra cosa chungo). No había nadie a su alrededor. Se habían adentrado al bosque sin ella…

- ¡No puede ser! Pero si solo he llegado… 45 minutos y 48 segundos tarde!- La voz de Lily sonaba como el conejillo de duracell sin pilas. Se había perdido lo que seguramente habría sido la clase más amena de todo el curso.

Lily subió las escaleras intentando parecer tranquila, sosegada… Pero no. A la vista estaba que todas sus neuronas estaban bailando el aserejé de forma descontrolada.

- ¡¡Ey nena!- Susan venía corriendo hacia ella- que, ¿todo bien?

- Por supuesto. Los pajarillos cantan, las nubes se levantan… el día perfecto- Dijo con tono irónico Lily

- ¡Que sí, que no! ¡Que caiga un chaparr…!- Empezó a cantar Susan alegremente, pero se vio obligada a cortar la cancioncilla por la mirada amenazadora de la pelirroja.- Bueeeeno, bueeeno… alegra esa cara anda. No es la primera vez que faltas a una clase ni mucho menos…

- Claro, pero es que hoy tocaban los hasees saltarines…- Dijo bajando la cabeza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

- Sí, tendrías que haber visto como saltaban, tan majos ellos… - Dijo Susan de una forma malévolamente malévola, mientras sonreía al recordar como el hasee que le había tocado le había saltado al pelo de una Slytherin tras habérselo ordenado ella- y que bien acatan ordenes...- Esto último lo dijo más para sí misma que para Lily.

- Mira quienes vienen ahí. Los cuatro fantásticos…- Dijo Lily mientras le daba un codazo a su amiga para que se percatara de la presencia de los merodeadores.

- ¿Te refieres a ''No-te-atrevas-a-mirarnos-o-te-pisamos''? ¿Dónde?- Susan los buscaba con la mirada

- Han entrado a los vestuarios masculinos…- Dijo Lily mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa un tanto pícara

- ¡Oh, vamos Lily! tranquilízate... meterle la cabeza a Potter en un water no es aconsejable a las nueve de la mañana...- Le dijo Susan en tono de reprocho, y a Lily se le borró la sonrisa de la cara- Yo me esperaría a la hora del recreo… además, que horror, solo tragaría un poco de ''Pato wc, experto en limpieza'' espera a luego que sabrá a otra cosa...- Añadió al instante Susan, lo cual provocó unas risas bastante sonoras de las dos chicas.

Sin darse cuenta justo cuando decía ''Pato wc'' medio Hogwarts las estaban mirando con cara de ''Oye, pero tú… ¿de verdad estás bien?'' y Susan les contestó con mirada de ''Je, no… es que tengo complejo de mayordomo de ten''.

Pero el tiempo, para desgracia de todos, no se detenía. Tenían clase de Pociones… tres cursos juntos. Según Susan, una de las peores asignaturas… ella personalmente se la pasaba observando la de arrugas que tenía su profesora.

- Anda que mira que no hacer como la Preisler… se ha operado tantas veces y ahí la tienes, todos los años con el maldito anuncio de los roché- Dijo Susan con voz lastimera

- Pues para no haber nacido en una familia muggle bien que conoces cosas, mona. No te creas que la Slarg tiene precisamente treinta años…

- Anda, y hablando de operaciones… aquí viene el que necesita una buena rinoplastia urgentemente

- Hola Lilian…- Una voz grave detrás de Lily acaparó toda su atención

- ¿Severus?

----------------------

Lily cerró el diario de repente. Su compañera de habitación había entrado de repente. Antes de que dijese nada cogió un trozo de papel de la última hoja y lo utilizó como separador para seguir escribiéndolo más tarde. No iba a dejar que una vez le había cogido el tranquillo a la pluma pasaran días, semanas… incluso años, como la última vez que escribió en él.

_Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte o comentarios en general se aceptan gustosamente (siempre contesto en el siguiente capítulo subido) _

_Sé que es muy cortito… pero lo he empezado hoy mismo a las siete de la tarde (son las doce, o sea… que en realidad lo escribí ayer, mierda… xDD bueno, haced como que no habéis leído esto) y me ha dado la picada de subirlo hoy también, si hacerle retoques ni nada… prometo que actualizo rápido (o al menos trataré de hacerlo, I promise it) y que será más largo. Bueno, no me extiendo más pequeñines… Un besote y a cuidarse._

_-Vero-_


End file.
